


"Steadfast" Fan Teaser Trailer (Cast Focus)

by LifeLover



Category: K L Noone fandom, Luninosity - fandom
Genre: 1st time using video and audio clips, Based on movie in luninosity's fanfic, Fan Teaser, Fanvids, M/M, Opportunity to promote lesser-known movies and music, fan trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeLover/pseuds/LifeLover
Summary: Fan teaser trailer for the movie "Steadfast" which is featured in luninosity's fanfic "Character Bleed".





	"Steadfast" Fan Teaser Trailer (Cast Focus)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Character Bleed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114367) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 



> So luninosity continually inspires me creatively. I love her story "Character Bleed" and was inspired to make a fan teaser trailer of the movie "Steadfast" in which the main characters are acting in the story. This is also my year's birthday gift to her, so Happy (early) Birthday, Luni! I hope you enjoy it. <3 Also - I'd already decided on my clips before I found the original piece in your "Collected Ficlets" drabbles. So I ended up laughing when you said 'think Jack Aubrey from Master & Commander for Stephen' as that's who I ended up using. Also - for some reason, it doesn't let me enable full screen for the video. If you click the Youtube logo on the video bottom, it will take you to the video on Youtube, where you can watch it in fullscreen.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Video Clips:  
Simpson clips from Horatio Hornblower with Ioan Gruffudd  
Amazing Grace 2006 Trailer  
A More Perfect Union 1989 Movie Trailer  
Belle 2013 Trailer  
Pride and Prejudice Colin Firth Trailer  
Master & Commander Trailer  
Stephen Black clips from 'Jonathan Strange and Mr. Norrell' Tv

Music:  
'The Quest' by David Arkenstone  
'Johnny Has Gone For A Soldier' by John Tams  
All audio clips are from the trailer for 'Belle' 2013

 

I HIGHLY RECOMMEND JOHN TAMS' MUSIC AS WELL AS THE MOVIES "AMAZING GRACE", "A MORE PERFECT UNION" AND "BELLE"!!

 

Characters I used, what movies/tv they're from, and who they're representing:

Wiliam Wilberforce (played by Ioan Gruffudd) from "Amazing Grace" (2006) as Colby Kent (William Crawford)

Jack Aubrey from "Master & Commander" (2003) as Jason Mirelli (Capt. Stephen Lanyon)

William Murray from "Belle" (2013) as Laurence Taylor (Percival Crawford, Will's dad) - sorry luni, I wasn't able to do Laurence Olivier.

Stephen Maturin from "Master & Commander" (2003) as Leo Whyte (Lt. Richard Harper)

William Blakeney from "Master & Commander" (2003) as Timothy Hayes (Sean O'Brian)

George Washington from "A More Perfect Union" (1989) as Jim Whitwell (Spymaster Lord Richard Cary)

Stephen Black from "Jonathan Strange and Mr. Norrell" (2015 Tv) as Alex Fontaine (Alec N'Dour, Lord Cary's secretary) - I ended up giving him the last name of the actor who played Olaudah Equiano in the 2006 movie "Amazing Grace" (as I wanted to use clips of him as well and ended up not able to).

John Simpson from "Horatio Hornblower" (Tv series with Ioan Gruffudd) as John Leigh (Frederick Thorpe)

Barbara Spooner from "Amazing Grace" (2006) as Kate Fisher (Mrs. Colleen Harper)

 

 


End file.
